The High Queen of Narnia
by narnianprincess1
Summary: What would have happened if another person went with the Pevensies to Narnia? Melanie, a girl without parents finds a family and friends in Narnia, and maybe something else too... Please Review, please don't sue CHAPTER 14 IS HERE
1. The Air Raid

Boom!

Another bomb fell from a world war two plane. The bomb traveled through the air and collided with a house. The house of course "exploded" when the bomb came in contact. Edmund looked outside at all of the commotion through a window. His mother Heather quickly pulled him away from the window.

"Get away from there!" she shouted. "Peter!" she exclaimed.

Peter came into the living room running, and alert at what was happening.

"Go get Melanie!" his mother ordered. Melanie lived next door, she never knew her parents. She was also Peter's age. Melanie was a bright girl, smart, and very beautiful. Everyone thought of her as the pretty girl (which they also said Susan was too.) She had been living alone since she was a child, and didn't have any family. The Pevensies were very good friends with her, and would had let her live with them, but the problem was that they didn't have any spare rooms. All of the Pevensies had no trouble with her. All except Susan. Susan was jealous of Melanie. "With her curly brown hair, soft brown eyes, and pink lips, that was what that Melanie has!" Susan thought, "I can't believe that they call her pretty, oh sure, they say Melanie and Susan are the prettiest girls, I should be the only pretty girl here!"

Back to the present now. Peter ran across next door and burst into Melanie's room. The young girl was in her white nightgown. "We have to leave now!" Peter exclaimed. Melanie ran out the door with Peter. They arrived just in time when the rest were all in the bomb shelter. Mrs. Pevensie was getting the children settled in when Edmund blurted out, "Wait! I forgot Dad!" Edmund burst out of the shelter and returned inside the shelter. Edmund had a picture in his hand when Peter came in. A bomb landed right outside the window, Peter shoved Edmund to the ground as glass shattered and flew across the room. Peter and Edmund ran out the door and back into the shelter. Edmund still had the picture in his hand.

"You could've gotten us all killed!" Peter exclaimed to Edmund, "When are you going to learn to do what you're told?" Peter turned around and closed the door.


	2. Moving to the Professor's House

The Pevensies and Melanie were at the train station. They were evacuating all of the children because of the war. Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Melanie were all packed up and ready to go to, wearing fresh new clothes. Mrs. Pevensie put a green hat on Lucy She straightened Susan's white blouse and skirt, she looked at Edmund's clothes, and patted Peter's shoulder. She then pulled Melanie's hair back and looked at what she was wearing. A white long sleeve blouse and a black skirt that reached up to her knees. Some of her brown hair was tied up in a black bow, the rest of her hair was down.

"Lucy," she said turning around to face her, "everything is going to be all right. Don't get scared sweetheart," Mrs. Pevensie then turned to Edmund. She kissed him on the cheek, but Edmund made a face. She said good-bye to Susan and finally turned to Peter.

"Peter," she said putting a hand on his shoulder, "take care of the others, you're not a boy anymore, you are becoming a young man,"

Peter nodded, "I'll take care of them, I promise," Melanie was standing next to Peter and thought about what Mrs. Pevensie had said to Peter. Mrs. Pevensie came up to her.

"Melanie," she said smiling at her. " help Peter take care of the others. You too, are groing, just like Peter,"

"I'll help him," Melanie replied.

Mrs. Pevensie put a comforting hand on her shoulder," I'm sorry about you're parents," she said with a sigh.

Melanie looked up and said, " I never knew them. Not even their names. All I know is that they died in a car accident,"

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Pevensie said again. They all boarded the train and waved good-bye. They all found some empty seats and put their bags on the top shelf. Peter put everyone's bags on the shelf. Edmund refused Peter's help. Susan, Melanie, Lucy, and Edmund all sat on the same row, while Peter sat across from Melanie. Melanie was busy reading a book she had brought to distract her. Peter looked at Melanie while she read. Melanie's eyes moved up from the book she was reading, and saw Peter looking at her. Her brown eyes met Peter's, and she smiled a shy smile.

Peter felt a tingling feeling when his eyes met Melanie's. He quickly looked away. Melanie smiled again and went back to reading the book. Peter was confused. 'What did just happen?' he thought to himself. ' It felt as if a warm breeze flew by me, well, I'll just leave it out of my mind.'

The Pevensies and Melanie finally went out of the train and waited just outside the railway station for the person, Mrs. MeCready, to come and pick them up. They looked left and right for any sign of someone.

" The professor knew we were coming," Susan said impatiently. Melanie was sitting at a bench behind Susan. She was singing a song.

Edmund sat next to her," You sing nice," he told her. Lucy smiled and jumped

"I think she sings great!" Lucy exclaimed running up to Melanie.

"Why, thank you Lucy, and you too Ed," Melanie said.

Susan scoffed, " Oh please," she muttered. Peter rolled his eyes when he heard Susan. He turned around at the sound of a horse. A carriage came into view. A lady was riding the carriage, she looked mean and her face was pale. She stopped in front of them.

"Mrs. MeaCready?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid so," was the response. The children exchanged glances. They climbed the carriage and rode off to the professor's house.

"It looks more like a mansion!" Edmund exclaimed when the house came into view. Mrs. MeCready told them rules and not to disturb the professor. She then told them to follow her she was going to show them where they would be sleeping.

"You two girls will be sleeping here," she said to Lucy and Susan. Everyone had to sleep in the same bed, since there was only one bed in each room.

"You will sleep in a separate room," she said to Melanie. Her room was just across Lucy and Susan's room. Peter and Edmund were sleeping in a room on the far end of the hallway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's note: I rewrote this chapter. It was a little bad, and I went too far in doing something that included where the characters would be sleeping. Thanks to elenamindollin, I edited it.


	3. The Restless Night

Night slowly came. The shadows of trees illuminated the halls. The house was completely silent. The Pevensies slept and dreamed, all comfortable in their beds. Someone was having trouble in his or her sleep while all the other dozed into a deep sleep.

Melanie ran as fast as she could, dodging every single arrow that was being thrown to her. She looked back, into the darkness, trying to catch a glimpse of her attacker. She could not see anything but the shadows of the trees in the dark forest she was in right now. She felt a shiver go down her spine as something rustled in the darkness. 'Where am I?' she asked herself. There it was again, the rustling. She spun around and this time saw someone standing right in front of her. It was a tall woman; very pale indeed, Melanie noticed this by how the moon shining on her arm was the exact same color of her skin. The lady had a wicked smile on her face. She walked nearer to Melanie and stopped about a foot away from her. She pulled something out. Melanie gasped when she saw that the thing that she was holding was a knife.

Melanie woke up trembling. 'It was only a dream' she said with a sigh. She turned around to see Peter standing at the doorway. He was holding a candle and looking at Melanie with a worried face.

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming," Peter said.

Melanie nodded, "I'm fine it was only a nightmare."

"Oh, o.k. then," Peter said, heading out the door.

"Peter," Melanie called. Peter stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry for waking you," she said.

Peter smiled, "You didn't, Edmund did with his snoring,"


	4. Meeting With Mr Tumnus

The morning was one of the worst mornings you could ever want. It was raining and the children were all bored. Lucy stared out the window into the gloomy weather outside. She was as bored as the others were. She then got a fantastic idea: they could play a game! She walked up to Susan who was reading a book.

"Can we play a game?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Sure, anything that is not as boring as just sitting here and reading a lame book on a rainy day," said Susan. "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe a game of hide-in-seek," Lucy responded. She looked at the other's reactions and smiled.

Peter smiled and slowly began to count, "1…2…3…," he began. Susan, Melanie, and Edmund all ran and scanned for a good place to hide. Lucy turned around the corner just in time to see Melanie going into a closet. Lucy ran as she saw some curtains in which she could hide behind, but Edmund snatched it from her. She turned corners until she finally came into a room with a huge piece of furniture that was covered. Lucy slowly approached it. She took the silky fabric that was covering the furniture. It was a wardrobe. Lucy grinned, 'This is the perfect hiding spot!' she thought as she opened the wardrobe door. She walked in, feeling the coats brush against her. She walked further in and finally said, "Why, this wardrobe is awfully large! It never seems to have an end!"

Lucy finally noticed a light. She walked in further and finally came out into a snowy forest. Lucy marveled at the sight. She noticed a large lamppost on her right. She touched it and felt peace come through her the moment she did. She then heard something behind her. She turned around to see a creature standing in front of her. He was part man and part goat. He was a faun.

"What are you?" Lucy asked him.

The creature chuckled as if she had asked a silly question. "I'm a faun of course, and what would you be? You are an odd looking dwarf,"

"I'm not a dwarf! I'm a girl!" "Lucy exclaimed.

"Do you mean you are a daughter of Eve?" the creature asked.

"If by daughter of Eve you mean human, yes," Lucy responded.

The creature smiled, "Forgive me I didn't introduce myself. My name is Tumnus,"

"My name is Lucy Pevensie," she replied. "Can you tell me where we are?"

"We are in Narnia of course! But how did you get here?"

I got in through the wardrobe in the spare room," Lucy replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Note: I took long writing this chapter! It is mostly movie based. I don't know when I will be writing the next chapter.


	5. Let's Have a Look at That Wardrobe

Mr. Tumnus smiled at Lucy. "Lucy from the country of Spare Oom will you care to have tea with me?" he asked. Lucy smiled and in an instant, she was following the faun through the strange, but yet magical land. They finally got to a house that looked so warm and friendly that you wanted to run inside in an instant. Lucy marveled at all the little trinkets that Mr. Tumnus had in his house. Lucy's smile faded when she saw a picture on the wall. Her heart seemed to stop for just a sudden moment. It was a woman in the picture; she had the most pure face and a tender smile. Mr. Tumnus noticed the expression on Lucy's face.

"I see you like the picture of the queen," he said smiling.

"Who did you say?" Lucy asked.

"The queen of Narnia. Her name is Lily,"

Lucy looked at the picture once more, "She looks just like Melanie, but only like an adult," she muttered to herself in a soft voice.

"What was that that you said?"

"Oh, nothing," Lucy muttered. Mr. Tumnus then started playing the panpipes. He suddenly burst out crying, and told everything to Lucy, from the talking trees to the White Witch.

"You wouldn't do it?" asked Lucy worriedly.

"No, I won't," and the faun got Lucy by the hand and took her all the way back to the lamppost. Lucy ran back into the wardrobe.

Lucy stumbled back to the spare room and ran into the halls shouting, "I'm back! I am back!"

"What are you doing?" said an angry Edmund, "Peter is coming he is going to find us," Lucy stared at her brother in confusion. No time had past at all in her adventure in Narnia!

"I don't think you get how the game hide-in-seek goes," Peter told Lucy when he saw her.

"But I've been gone for hours!" Lucy exclaimed. She told them all about her adventure and Susan rolled her eyes.

"Let's go have a look at that wardrobe!" Susan said impatiently. She knocked at the back of the wardrobe and gave Lucy a pitiful look. They started heading out the door.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy exclaimed angrily.

"Enough is enough Lucy!" Susan snapped.

"I believe her," Edmund said.

"You do?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Why yes, didn't I tell you about that field in the cupboard?" he said teasingly.

"Why don't you just stop? You just have to make everything worst!" Peter snapped at Edmund angrily.

"Shut up! You think you are dad, but you're not!" Edmund said and ran out the room.

"Well that was nicely handled," Susan, told Peter and left.

Melanie looked at Peter in an expression that said, "Whoa!" Peter felt so embarrassed. His family was out of control.

"You have to believe me!" Lucy said again. Peter turned around and looked at Lucy with a soft face.

"Susan's right Lucy, enough is enough," he said and left the room. Melanie stood there looking at Lucy swell up tears. She slowly started to walk away, and headed out the door. Lucy's heart fell. She looked up and saw Melanie coming back. She looked back to see if the other Pevensies were anywhere in sight. She then put a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Let's go have another look at that wardrobe," she told Lucy in a soft voice.

Author's Note: Please review this chapter. I did the best I could! I actually felt sad for Lucy in the movie when nobody believed her. So here I put someone to comfort her!


	6. Melanie's Past in Narnia

Lucy stood behind Melanie, she watched carefully as she opened the wardrobe door.

"Well," Melanie exclaimed, "That sure is odd. I'm pretty sure that the inside of the wardrobe was smaller when Susan opened it." She stepped inside the wardrobe and walked. Lucy followed her. The girls walked in deeper, everything was silent. The only sound they could hear was the sound of their own heartbeat.

"I can't seem to find the end of this wardrobe!" Melanie told Lucy. Lucy smiled back, maybe they would find Narnia again, Lucy thought. Then, just maybe, the others will believe them. Lucy's heart seemed to race when she saw what she thought light coming from the other side of the wardrobe.

"I see light!" Lucy shouted and ran toward it. Melanie ran after her, wondering if what Lucy said was true. They came out in a winter land terrain; filled with trees and a clear blue sky.

"I told you it was real!" Lucy said triumphantly.

Melanie smiled at her and muttered, "I guess I was wrong. So, this is the great country Narnia,"

"I want you to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy said smiling.

"Sure,"

The girls walked through the snowy woods, enjoying the snowflakes falling on them. Lucy finally stopped in front of the faun's little house.

"Oh, that seems pretty friendly," Melanie, said. The girls slowly opened the door. Lucy poked her head into the room that Mr. Tumnus was in, reading.

"

"Oh, Lucy, I wasn't expecting to see you here so soon," he said delightfully.

"Neither did I," Lucy said, "I hope you don't mind if I brought a friend along,"

"No of course not, your friends are also my friends,"

Lucy stepped inside pulling Melanie in. Mr. Tumnus smiled at Lucy. His face dropped when he saw Melanie.

Melanie gasped in disbelief, "A faun, those creatures only exist in fairy tales,"

Lucy grinned, "Well, Narnia has them,"

Mr. Tumnus still stared at Melanie with a face you would probably make if you knew that a family pet had just died, and the next morning you see a pet in your front porch that looks exactly like the pet that died.

"No, it can't be. I thought I would never live to see this day. You don't know how much I missed you," he said hugging Melanie.

Melanie stood there with no expression on her face, "What are you talking about?"

Mr. Tumnus laughed, "Please," he said, "You can't forget your godfather just like that!" he said snapping his finger.

"My godfather, no you can't you-," Melanie said backing away. "You can't be my godfather! You just cannot! I've never been here before!"

"You have! You just do not remember! I have a picture of your mother, right over there! You are the queen's daughter! You are the princess of Narnia! Your mother is still alive!" he said pointing to the picture that had caught Lucy's attention the first time she had come to Narnia.

"That explains why she looks like you!" Lucy exclaimed. Tears rolled down on Melanie's cheeks.

"Why didn't my mom keep me then, if she is still alive?"

Mr. Tumnus put a hand on her shoulder, "It was evil times in Narnia, and she did it for your own protection! You must understand! That is why she sent you to earth!"

"Why didn't she ever try to contact me? The first time that Lucy came here, you told her that this place is magical, can't you use magic to contact someone?"

"Well, yes,"

"Then why didn't she do it?" Melanie said crying. She ran out of the house. Lucy ran after her.

"Where are you going?" Lucy shouted.

"I'm going back, I already know the way to the wardrobe. This is just too much for me," Melanie replied and ran off.

----------------------------------Author's Note: That is the most dramatic chapter I have written! I do not know if you will like it. Melanie is annoying here isn't she? She still cannot understand that it was for her own good. Please review; do not be too harsh though.


	7. Everyone in Narnia

Melanie tumbled out of the wardrobe, cleaning her tears away. Edmund stood just outside the doorway and stared at Melanie.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no, I'm fine really."

"If you say so," Edmund said. Lucy came up behind Melanie.

"Why did you leave like that? You have to accept who you are." Lucy said. Melanie sighed and walked out of the room. Lucy sighed and followed her. "You can't run away from the truth!" Lucy shouted in the hallway.

Peter came out from his room and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "What is going on here?"

Lucy smiled and said, "Narnia! It is all real! Melanie has been there too, and she is the princess!"

Peter's face dropped. "Is it true?" he asked Melanie.

Melanie looked down, "Well," Melanie began.

"Mrs. MeCready! She's coming; Edmund threw a ball and hit the window we have to hide!" Susan shouted running up to Peter. Edmund was behind Susan.

"It wasn't my fault!" Edmund said. Susan gave him a look.

"Let's hide then!" Peter shouted. All of them could hear Mrs. MeCready's footsteps coming closer. Edmund reached for a doorknob and tugged at it.

"Locked!" he said. He then reached out for another door and this time it opened. "C'mon!" he said to the others. It was the room with the wardrobe. They swung the door open and walked inside.

"Get back!" Peter shouted to the others over his shoulder. They all backed away further into the wardrobe. Peter slipped on something wet and fell to the ground. He stared at what he had slipped on. "Why, its snow!"

Susan and Peter walked out into the snowy woods. Susan gasped, "Impossible!" she muttered. Lucy smiled at them.

"Don't worry I'm sure it is just your imagination." Lucy said. Peter smiled at her.

"I guess I owe you an apology," he said. He stared at Melanie. "So it is true?" he asked softly.

Melanie nodded slowly.

"Well, that's great! I mean, you belong here,"

"I want you to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy said.

"Very well, Mr. Tumnus it is," Peter said.

"But we can't go out hiking in the snow, dressed like this!" Susan protested. Peter smiled and reached inside the wardrobe and took out some coats.

"We can if we wear these," he said, "if you think about it logically, we aren't even taking them out of the wardrobe," he told Susan. He passed Edmund a big fluffy coat.

"But that's a girl coat!" Edmund said.

Peter smiled, "I know," he said.

Edmund hesitantly put on the coat. Lucy laughed, "It looks like a pregnant woman's coat!" she said.

Edmund glared at her and said, "Oh shut up Lucy,"


	8. Edmund's Disappearance

**Author's Note: I hope you all like this chapter! I personally think it is really short, but at least it is something. Enjoy!**

"Why should we go and meet that faun anyways?" Edmund protested. Peter sighed and looked at his brother.

"Lucy was the first one here, and she gets to decide what we should do! Lucy, I really am sorry for doubting you. Can you forgive me?"

"No, I'm afraid a sorry won't be enough," Lucy said, her face lit up as she threw a snowball at Peter, "But that might!" she shouted with a laugh. Peter smiled and threw another snowball at his sister. In a few moments, all of the children were throwing snow through the air.

"Enough!" Susan finally said, "I think we should start walking now!"

Peter nodded. "Alright then, c'mon Ed" he said turning to face Edmund. However, Edmund was not there. Peter's face dropped, "Edmund?" he asked looking around.

"Great!" Susan shouted, "Edmund's missing! Where do you suppose he went?" Everyone's face got stiff and all was silent. Lucy sighed and moved the snow that was on her feet.

"Maybe he went looking for the faun's house." Melanie suggested.

"He doesn't know the way!" Lucy said. "But," she went on, "we all know how Edmund can be, he probably just wants to get there before us!"

Peter shook his head, "How could he make such a foolish decision, he can get lost!"

"Susan put her hands on her hips, "We should start looking for him. Who knows what can happen to him!"

Peter nodded, "We should split up, and we can cover more ground that way. Lucy, is there more than one way to get to the faun's house?"

"Well," Lucy began, "I think Mr. Tumnus mentioned something about a shortcut to get to his home. His house is just behind that big boulder on the east side of the woods, and we can just get there by taking a narrow path around the corner."

"Then it's settled!" Peter said clapping his hands, "We'll split up. Susan you go with Lucy and take the shortcut. Melanie, you come with me, we will take the long way. Let's go!"

The children said good-bye to each other and headed out in their separate ways.


	9. Edmund and the Queen of Narnia

Edmund walked slowly in the fresh cold snow. "Why should I go with those people!" he said to himself as he kicked some snow, "I can find that faun's house on my own!" He trudged in the snow and looked around as the sound of bells filled the silent air. Edmund spun around alertly, looking for the thing that was creating this melancholy sound. He looked back at the road and saw snow flying through the air.

He could barely make out the outline of some animals that were pulling at the thing that seemed like a sleigh. A rather annoying yelling filled the air, and Edmund fell to the ground as the sleigh barely past him. The sleigh came to a sudden stop and a dark faced creature stepped out. Edmund immediately realized that he was a bad dwarf and began to run as fast as his legs could run. The dwarf yelled once more and threw a rope around Edmund's legs. Edmund tripped and fell facing the sky. The dwarf crouched over Edmund and threatened him with a knife.

"Let me go!" Edmund cried in terror. "Tell him to let me go!" he shouted at the other figure in the sleigh.

The dwarf snarled, "How dare you address the queen of Narnia!" he said with a most frightening face.

Edmund's eyes grew wide when the dwarf lifted the knife up, ready to strike, "I didn't know!" he protested.

"Let him go Ginnabrik." A stern voice called. It was full of confidence and a shiver went down Edmund's spine when he heard the female's voice. The dwarf backed away from Edmund. Edmund looked up at the women and his mouth fell open. She was the palest women he had ever seen and not to mention the tallest! Her eyebrows gave her a more stern face expression. Her cold blue piercing eyes looked down on Edmund.

"What is your name son of Adam?" she asked keeping her face straight.

Edmund sat up, "My name is Edmund." Edmund said not quite giving her full eye contact.

"And how do you, Edmund, come to enter my domain?" the Queen asked.

"I-I was just following the others- we got in through the," Edmund began.

"Others?" the queen interrupted, for the first time she seemed interested and raised her eyebrow. "How many are there?"

Uh, five of us, Lucy, the youngest, has already been here, she said she met a faun called Tumnus, or something."

The Queen nodded slightly at the name Tumnus. All of sudden her whole face changed. "Edmund, you look so cold, come and sit with me." She said with a smile. Edmund felt uneasy, but dared not to disobey, he slowly walked over to her.


	10. Edmund's Conversation With the Queen

**Author's Note: I hope you all like this chapter, the problems really start to form here. **

The Queen and Edmund sat on the sleigh. The Queen smiled at Edmund, a smile that seemed cold and bitter. Edmund felt uneasy as she covered Edmund with the softest coat he had ever felt. The Queen stared at Edmund, as if the moment she looked away he would vanish.

"Would you like something to drink?" the Queen asked Edmund slowly.

Edmund glanced up at her and said, "Yes, please your majesty."

The Queen smiled and took her ring off that she had on her finger. Edmund noticed it for the first time and if you ask him that must have been the finest jewelry, he had ever seen. A drop fell from the sapphire stone that was on the ring. The moment the drop touched the snow, a cup formed. It was silver, covered with diamonds on the side of it. The dwarf, Ginnabrik handed the fine cup to Edmund. Edmund took the cup without hesitation. Hot chocolate touched his lips and he sighed with relief the moment he swallowed the liquid.

"Would you like something else?" the Queen asked generously. Edmund smiled.

"May I have Turkish Delight?"

The Queen once more let another drop fall from her ring, this time a beautiful box appeared on the snow covered ground. Ginnabrik handed the box to Edmund. Edmund quickly opened it up and smiled as he saw how organized the treats were. He quickly put a sweet treat in his mouth. The Queen watched as he devoured the Turkish Delight.

"Tell me Edmund," the Queen began, "Have you ever considered ruling anything, a land, perhaps? You are certainly the type of boy I see one becoming prince, or even king of Narnia."

"Really?"

"All you have to do is bring the other children with you. Tell me Edmund; are the others your family?"

"Well," Edmund said rolling his eyes, "Peter, Susan, and Lucy are my brother and sisters. Except Melanie, she is,"

The Queen once again interrupted Edmund, "Is this Melanie a young girl?"

Edmund seemed surprised to see the Queen so interested in Melanie. "Well, she is Peter's age, and Peter is a teenager, if that is what you mean by young girl."

The Queen smiled, "Does she have brown hair, and brown eyes?"

Edmund raised his eyebrow, why was she so interested in Melanie. "Yes, yes she does." Edmund murmured.

The Queen smiled, "Well Edmund, it was nice talking to you. Do you see those two hills right over there?" she said pointing up to some two small hills in the distance. "My house is just between those two hills; bring your family and Melanie, I'm dying to meet them."

Edmund slowly stepped out of the sleigh. "I'll remember to bring them, your majesty." Edmund said his voice sounding hoarse. The Queen smiled at Edmund.

"Don't forget. Bring the others, and you will become king, and will certainly get Turkish Delight. My castle has rooms stuffed with Turkish Delight. Well, run along now, go and find them." The Queen said with a smile.

Edmund nodded and walked away into the woods. The Queen's entire expression changed when Edmund was out of sight.

"We have found the four children that will sit in the throne." She told Ginnabrik. "And," she added, "I found Queen Lily's daughter." An evil grin crossed her face.

"Queen Lily?" Ginnabrik asked.

The Queen cast the dwarf a glance, "The real queen of Narnia, or so those Narnians call her. She is in hiding, meanwhile she is doing that I will take over Narnia, and then I will become the queen. Then maybe those Narniana will stop calling me the White Witch."

"What are you going to do about the princess?" Ginnabrik asked.

A cruel smile ran across the White Witch's face, "I have some plans for her."


	11. I Love You

**Author's Note: This chapter has more romance than action. I hope you like it, enjoy!**

Meanwhile all of these things were happening to Edmund, Melanie and Peter were out looking for him…

"Edmund! Edmund where are you?" Peter shouted. His voice trailed off in the air, and he sighed.

"I'm sure he is fine, Peter!" Melanie reassured. She was breathing harder now that they were hiking in the snow. "Lucy and Susan probably already found him, and are on their way to meet with us." Peter nodded. That was what he really wished for.

"So," Peter began, "Lucy said something about you, she said that you are the princess of Narnia. Your mother is the queen, so she is alive. Seems pretty exciting, knowing that this is your real home!" Melanie smiled for a moment and then her smile turned into a frown.

"I'm still trying to get used to the idea of my godfather being that faun, Mr. Tumnus." She murmured to herself. Peter stared at her for a moment, and then looked down at his feet. Melanie noticed his solemn expression on his face and asked, "Is something wrong, Peter?"

Peter looked up, and Melanie smiled at him. There it was again, that feeling. "Nothing, its nothing." He said softly.

Melanie shook her head, "Well, it sure doesn't seem like nothing from where I'm standing!" Peter smiled, and took a deep breath. "It isn't easy taking care of the family, is it?" Melanie asked putting a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter shook his head slowly.

"It never is easy."

"You can always count on me, I'll be glad to help." Melanie told Peter in the softest voice you can ever imagine. A weak grin crossed Peter's face. They both began to walk again, and they shouted Edmund's name until they had felt that they had lost their voice. Occasionally, Peter would look at Melanie. She caught him looking at her once, but all she did was smile. When their eyes met that time, Peter felt another warm breeze, despite the fact that it was extremely cold. Melanie pulled her brown hair back that was on her face, and Peter knew that was it. He had to tell her how he felt about her.

"Melanie?" Peter asked in a shy voice.

Melanie turned around, and faced Peter. Her brown eyes met his. For a moment, Peter choked the words that he was planning to say. He recovered his courage, and opened his mouth to tell her how he felt.

"Melanie, we've been friends for as long as I can remember," Peter finally said, "I've been getting these-uh…these, feelings." Peter paused to see how Melanie reacted. Her lips, sealed tight, and she looked at Peter intently. Peter sighed, and he began talking fast. "Melanie, what I wanted to tell you is t-that….I love you."

Melanie's shoulders seemed less tense, and she sighed. Peter examined her face. A weak smile appeared on her face. "The truth is…I also love you." Peter placed a hand on her cheek.

"You don't know what a relief it is to hear you say that." Peter said with a laugh. Peter leaned forward to kiss her.

"We found Edmund!" Lucy shouted as she came running up behind them. Peter quickly backed away from Melanie. He cleared his throat.

"Well, that is great!" he said sarcastically. Melanie could not help but giggle. Lucy took Melanie's hand.

"C'mon!" Lucy told Melanie pulling her away. Melanie looked back at Peter and shrugged her shoulders in a way that seemed to say: Oh, well!

Peter smiled and shook his head at Melanie. "What bad timing!" he said to himself under his breath,"Just my luck!"


	12. Mr Tumnus Gone

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long in writing this chapter, it is very short, I just don't have enough time. **

Lucy pulled Melanie to where Susan and Edmund were. Lucy talked to Melanie as they reached the others.

"Edmund did wander off because he wanted to get to the faun's house first. It is best not to talk to him right now; he is in a rather grouchy mood." Melanie nodded in agreement. They walked past Edmund, and did not say a word to him. Peter however, did have something to say to his brother.

"Why would you do something like that? You don't know what trouble you have been causing!" Peter said moodily at Edmund.

Edmund sneered. "Leave me alone! It's not like you care!" He cast his brother a hateful glance and strolled next to Lucy. Lucy waited patiently until all of the others were next to her.

"Can we go visit Mr. Tumnus now, and without any other interruptions?" she said with a smile and looked at Edmund. Peter smiled at Lucy and nodded. They were once more venturing out in the snow, and Lucy was giving the others information about the faun, and explaining every single detail of the objects that she had seen in the faun's house. Her face dropped when they finally came to the house…in ruins. Lucy gasped and ran inside. The others ran after her and gaped when they saw the wreck inside the house. It no longer seemed warm and friendly, now that is was in this shape, it seemed cold, and unwelcoming.

Lucy whimpered and said, "Who would do something like this?" Peter noticed a wrinkly looking piece of paper pinned to the wall. He looked at Lucy, and she walked over to him. Melanie, Susan, and Edmund realized that Peter had found something of great meaning and walked beside him.

"What does it say?" Melanie asked over his shoulder. Peter examined the letter. He was silent for a moment and then faced the others.

"He has been arrested…for being with a human." Peter said with a sigh. "It's a letter that is signed by Maugrim, captain of the secret police." He paused and read the last line aloud, "Long live the Queen."

"The Queen?" Edmund asked intrigued.

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't. The real queen is Melanie's mother, who is at hiding because of the White Witch, that is what the Narnians call theimposter Queen."


	13. A Glimpse From the Past

Edmund felt sick, 'The White Witch, no, no, it couldn't be the same person I talked to,' Edmund thought. 'That faun is a liar, trying to blame the queen. But what about Melanie's mother? Isn't she the queen?' All of these ideas popped into Edmund's mind, so many confusing things that it made his head ache. For the first time, Melanie showed a sign that she actually cared for her godfather.

"They took him, t-they took my godfa-" Melanie fell silent, she let herself fall to her knees, and stared at a pile of debris on the floor. She lost her breath and stared hard at the pile of objects on the ground as if she were in a trance. Her eyes narrowed, and she slowly pulled out a beautiful object from the pile. Well-polished panpipes glistened as the sun shone on them.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked vigilantly.

Melanie let a sigh escape her lips-and continued gazing at the panpipes.

"Those panpipes," she murmured softly, "I've seen them before, but where?" She was talking more to herself than to the others. A flash of memories came back to her and she stood still, trying to grasp any little detail. A slender woman, with fantastic green robes and a warmer green dress laughed softly in a room vivid with color from the royal painted walls and the mellow soft sun just outside the window. Mr. Tumnus was in a chair, sitting next to her, and smiling down at a little girl. He stroked the girl's brown hair comfortingly, and said:

"Now Melanie, my dear, you must at least try to take a nap. I know it is a young day and the sun is shining, but you need to have some energy so you can help your mother around the castle, she will teach you everything she knows, you will make a fine young lady. Not to mention a princess, and later on-a queen,"

The little girl giggled and smiled at the faun with a face full of love for him. The lady sitting beside Mr.Tumnus, was obviously the queen. She laughed once more-a laugh so warm and full of life, that it made the girl smile and giggle.

"You know she won't go to sleep until you play her the song." The queen told the faun softly. The faun chuckled and the girl climbed on to her mother's lap and waited to hear her godfather play the music. Mr. Tumnus took out his panpipes from the red cloak that he had on his shoulder and cleared his throat. He pressed his lips against the instrument and lovely music filled the air. That music-so beautiful, it contained a mixture of sorrow and happiness at the same time. The girl's eyes slowly began to close, the queen hummed along with the tune of the music. In a few seconds, the girl was sleeping soundly in her mother's lap.

Melanie understood it all. Her godfather used to play the panpipes for her. What Melanie adored the most in the memory, was the image of her mother. She fought back tears and sobs escaped her lips. She slowly wiped a tear that had escaped from her eyes and began humming the tune of the music that she had heard in the memory.

"Lucy gasped, "That is the same tune that Mr. Tumnus played with his panpipes for me! He said it was a lullaby."

Melanie seemed weak and was trembling as she got up, with the panpipes still in her hands. Her hands trembled as she placed the panpipes in her coat pocket.

"We have to help him." She said her voice returning to normal.

Lucy nodded, "Yes, we have to help Mr. Tumnus."

Lucy bit her lip and examined the face of her family. They were pale, tired, and seemed to be waking up from a dream. She glanced at all of them. 'Edmund,' Lucy thought to herself, 'I'll doubt he'll want to help poor Mr.Tumnus. Oh, um…how about Susan…no, she wants to go home. Oh, what is Melanie going to do? Of course she will help Mr. Tumnus, he is her family.' Lucy sighed and Melanie gave her a weak grin. Her eyes slowly moved to Peter, and Lucy followed Melanie's gaze. 'Peter! Of course!' Lucy thought with glee, she was so full of joy that she almost said this aloud. 'Peter, yes, he'll know what to do! Of course he is going to help Melanie, he always does, why does he always act so gentlemanly in front of her?' Lucy puzzled at the question that was in her head. This wasn't the first time she had asked herself this question to herself, but she always concluded that it was because Peter was the oldest, he had to show more respect and generosity than the others.

Lucy tugged at her older brother's coat. "Peter, are we going to help Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked in her best innocent and sweet voice. Peter looked down at her pleading face and sighed. He dug his hands in his coat pockets and shrugged.

Peter put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and said, "Lu, I think we should leave that for the people here. They'll know what to do." He walked over to the bookshelf that was destroyed and examined the debris. Susan and Edmund stepped outside and waited for the others to come out. Lucy bit her lip and stared at Peter. She was losing him, she had to think of something that would change his mind-and fast!

"He's Melanie's godfather!" Lucy finally blurted out. Peter stopped in his tracks and turned to face his sister. Lucy smiled to herself when she saw that his lips were slightly curved and formed a smile. Peter sighed and stared at Lucy. 'You know my weak spot.' His eyes told her.

Lucy smiled again, and in her smile she said, 'Melanie has always been your weak spot.'

**Author's Note: Sorry I took sooo long to get this chapter. I hope you like it! Please review!**


	14. The Beavers

"Come out here quick!" Susan's voice rang out and Peter, Melanie, and Lucy rushed outside to see what was so alarming. Peter spun around, glancing at every direction.

"I-I don't see anything." Peter said rather nervously.

"There!" Susan pointed to a large boulder covered in snow. Peter's eyes finally caught brown shaggy hair. Something was behind the boulder, and Peter couldn't tell if it was a small creature or an enormous one. Peter slowly stepped forward to investigate. Melanie quickly grabbed Peter's arm and squeezed it.

"Don't!" she whispered. Peter gave her a reassuring smile, and Melanie slipped her hand off his arm. Everyone was attentive and worried. The fur moved-and a friendly looking beaver walked out. He walked up to Lucy and said:

"Lucy Pevensie?"

Susan gasped. "A talking beaver!"

"Yes, that is me." Lucy said shyly. "Do you know what happened to Mr, Tumnus?"

The beaver sighed and looked down at the snow. "He's been arrested…he told me about you…" The beaver fell silent as he looked at Melanie. "He also told me about you, princess."

Melanie blushed and the beaver grabbed her hand. "Forgive me for not introducing myself- Mr. Beaver." Mr. Beaver bowed and Melanie grinned.

"Well, I'm-"

"Melanie, of course, I know." Mr. Beaver finished for her. "Well, it is best not to talk here; some of them are on her side." He pulled Melanie, gesturing to the others to follow.

"Some of them are on her side?" Edmund repeated confused.

"He means the trees." Lucy replied softly. Edmund and Susan turned their heads to look at the trees. They were covered with snow and decorated the blue sky and pale snow beneath them. Hesitantly, Susan and Edmund followed the beaver.

They trudged through the snow and finally arrived at a small house built entirely out of sturdy wood. A fire blazed just outside the door and Lucy smiled.

"Oh, how sweet." Lucy said with a smile. Mr. Beaver nodded.

"That there is my home. Home sweet home!" he said with an amusing laugh. Mr. Beaver scurried over to the door and another beaver walked out scolding him. The beaver was a female-and had a unique tone to her voice.

"Beaver! I thought that was you-if I find out that you have been…" she never finished her sentence because her eyes fell on the children. Small beady eyes stared at the Pevensies and Melanie, her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Oh, my! Oh, goodness, Beaver!" She turned around and pointed the children out to her husband. Mr. Beaver smiled. Mrs. Beaver suddenly slapped her husband on the shoulder. Lucy giggled.

"Couldn't you haveat least given me five minutes to fix myself up?" she scolded.

"That does not matter, what matters is that they are here now!" replied Mr. Beaver.

Mrs. Beaver looked up and saw the pale faces of the children. "Well, come in, please, get inside all of you." One by one, they cautiously stepped inside the beavers' home. Mrs. Beaver gasped when Melanie was about to set foot in the house.

"Oh, my! The princess, oh deary, you look so much like your mother."

Peter, who was just behind the princess, smiled to himself when he heard Mrs. Beaver's statement. Peter shivered as a cold strong wind blew up from behind him. Melanie heard him shudder and smiled at him with sympathy. Peter's cheeks grew pink and he smiled back. Mrs. Beaver looked at Peter and Melanie gazing at each other with soft eyes. Mrs. Beaver clasped her hand together and slightly tilted her head.

"Oh, sweety, your hair is a mess!" Mrs. Beaver said breaking the silence. "I'll brush it up for you, now hurry up young man, aren't you going inside?" Peter nodded embarrassed and walked inside the beavers' home. Melanie and Mrs. Beaver followed.

Inside the house was a warm fire blazing, rocking back and forth, the flames seemed as if they were dancing. The beavers offered the children cooked fish and meals. Mrs. Beaver combed Melanie's hair in the corner meanwhile the others ate. Peter smiled softly as he saw Mrs. Beaver add curls to Melanie's hair and add a small yellow daisy to her hair.

"There sweety, I knew keeping this daisy would come in handy someday!" Mrs. Beaver said cheerfully. Melanie smiled weakly and took a seat next to Peter.

"So how do you plan in defeating the White Witch?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"What?" Susan asked.

"Well, you better know what to do! Aslan is preparing troops for you to battle!"

Susan gasped.

"But we are not heroes!" Peter exclaimed.

"Aslan is on the move, there is hope for Tumnus and the rest of Narnia." Mr. Beaver said.

Edmund felt his muscles tighten when he heard the name 'Aslan.'

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked, his voice sounded bitter.

"Who's Asl-" Mr. Beaver exploded in laughter. "You silly child! Who's Aslan he says." He laughed once more and Mrs. Beaver patted her husband. Mr. Beaver looked back at the children and saw that their faces were clueless.

"You really don't know, do you?" he asked softly. Melanie shook her head slightly.

**Author's Note: Well, that was another chapter. I know I took a long time to get this one in. Sorry, I went on a trip and didn't have my computer with me. Please review!**


End file.
